


Sleepover with my Brother

by DiaryOfMilo



Series: Milo's Diary [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Creampie, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo
Summary: A sleepover at his brother's house turns into more than Milo expected (TW // incest).
Series: Milo's Diary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213145
Kudos: 20





	Sleepover with my Brother

Dear Diary,

I went to visit my brother over the weekend. It was nice. We watched movies and ate junk food like we used to when we were kids. I was getting sleepy and told him I wanted to go to sleep. He doesn't have a guest room so he told me we could share his bed. I agreed, it's not like we hadn't done it before. So we brushed our teeth, got down to our undies, and we got in bed.

I fell asleep really fast, but I woke up in the middle of the night with my brother spooning me from behind. One of his hands was in my stomach, pulling me close to him. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not but what I _could_ tell was that he was hard as a rock. It felt good Diary, having my brother's big hard cock pushed against my ass. I pulled my undies down and rubbed myself very gently against him, lining up his cock between my cheeks. When he mumbled my name and pulled me closer I thought he'd woken up, but no, he was still fast asleep. Was he dreaming of me? I felt his cock twitch, and his precum was soaking his undies. I wanted him so bad Diary. I know it's wrong, but in that moment I wanted nothing more than to have my brother's cock inside me.

I woke him up. He looked so guilty, and he apologized, but I stopped him and told him it was ok. That it felt good. He looked surprised. I asked him what he had been dreaming about and he just blushed and looked the other way. I climbed on top of him and leaned down to whisper in his ear "were you fucking your little brother in your dream?" His gasp and his cock twitching between my legs was all the answer I needed.

I said nothing, just pulled out lube from his night table and spread it on myself. I pulled down his undies and covered his cock in lube. I looked straight into his eyes as I slowly sank myself on my brother's cock. He moaned when I took him all the way in. Then I saw his eyes change from incredulous to determined. He grabbed me by the hips, and he moved me up and down on his cock like I was nothing more than a fleshlight. My cock was bouncing so hard my precum was dripping all over his hard stomach.

I let him use me. It was so hot Diary, watching my brother start to lose it and get more and more desperate with every thrust. I started stroking myself, and told him "I want your cum inside me brother" and that’s all it took for him to fill my ass with his cum. The heat of it felt so good inside me it made me come too. He pulled me down very gently next to him, back to the spooning position we'd woken up in, and he pushed his cock inside me again. "Go to sleep little brother" he said, and kissed the back of my head. I fell asleep happy and full of my brother’s cum.


End file.
